Above All Else Lifestream Edition
by DolphinN1nja
Summary: chars from csi, Miami, NY and NCIS will come together to save the Planet but whats going on in their world? read and find out! Disclaimers inside, no ships as of yet, will be some hinted ships
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi there! Dolphinn1nja1000 here with my newest Fanfic. I would like to apologise to any of my fans (If I have any _!) For not updating on my stories, my muse file cabinet is now overrun with very bizarre plot bunnies, and for the sake of getting rid of one, here it is.

Rueben: that and the fact that you have no life and procrastinate like hell!

Me: Shut it Brat! (Pulls a large hammer out of nowhere and hits him)

Rueben: Ow!

Me: He is right though, I am a complete addict to solitaire.

Yuna: Hey Lewis!

Me: Yuna! It's Dolphinn1nja1000. And what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Tidus at this point?

Yuna: I'm here to remind you about the disclaimer (Pulls out guns) sorry bout this but unless you say it, I am required to shoot you. It's a job sorry.

Me: Meep! Put the guns away and then I'll do it.

Yuna: Okay (Puts guns away)

Me: Alright, here I go. (Transforms unstably to Rookie Author Mode)

DN1000: I do not own NCIS or any of the CSI Characters; however I do own the OC's (People and God alike), I also do not own any and all Final Fantasy Characters and/or references to any anime, Book, or video game that will appear in this and later chapters. (Switches Back abruptly and with large puff of smoke) Cough cough cough, Damn hopefully this fic get me that wand I've needed but there, are you happy now?

Everyone: YES!!!

Me: Ow too loud. Now onto the fic! Enjoy my loyal space monkeys! Mwahahahaha!

Everyone: (Mass Sweatdrop)

Above all else (Lifestream Edition)

Chapter 1A - Meetings and Aiden's Secrets

1st person

Floating… That's all I feel at this point. And my memory is acting up. Why am I here? What did I do to get here? Why am I asking myself questions I have no idea what the answer is? Okay I'm going to stop right now. Wait now I remember! ….

Flashback Spell Start (a few hours ago)

_I was in my room… and I was bored. And that was never a good thing in any circumstance. Lloyd had the computer so I couldn't play solitaire, mum and dad were out dancing and there was nothing on TV. Well not on my Virgin box anyway. It had been acting up for months but I just didn't want to get it fixed. I thought about going downstairs and then thought 'oh what the hell, maybe some CSI will help calm my nerves'. As I walked downstairs, I noticed mum had left the TV on again. And the news was on. "And in local science news, sunspot activity is the highest it has ever been ever. All electrical equipment are acting up all over the country and some frequency disruptions in Europe have caused minor incidents. We strongly advise you not to panic if any appliance or electrical object stops working. This has been…" changing the channel to something else. Music – Not really in the mood for Madonna at the moment, Discovery channel- Already watched that episode of Mythbusters, Cartoons- Nah. So I pressed the V+ button and looked at what we had. Deciding against Merlin and Burn Notice, I decided to scroll down until I hit the C section with CSI. I had no clue which one to watch. Should I go for the original Vegas, or look at one of the Miami episodes, or should I watch another of the New York Episodes? So many choices, so little time until mum and dad came home. I didn't know what to choose. So imagine my anger when the box and television just suddenly turned off. But my surprise at the screen and the box glowing was vastly overshadowing any and all anger I had. And the feeling of a giant hand around my body quickly turned that surprise into fear. And the feeling of sleep was not helping my panic attack. What was going on? But as I was lifted off my feet, I went numb and I faded to black…_

Flashback Spell End

'Well at least I still have clothes on; TV had always taught me that most types of transport often leave you without clothes' I thought. The feeling of floating though was going. "no no no no no, don't you dare drop me!" I shouted to the darkness now around me. But I hadn't realised that I wasn't floating….Because I was on solid ground. Feeling that, I felt my face go red as I said "Sorry" out loud. Standing up, my jean legs touching the floor, I looked around. Nothing but pure darkness all around me. 'At least it's solid enough to walk on' I thought to myself as I felt the sturdy floor of darkness under my bare feet (I never wore trainers indoors). Taking a step forward, I expected there to be a big lightshow like near the end of the opening of the first Kingdom hearts. There wasn't anything as dramatic as that. No just walking face first into a wall was enough for some demented Power that be. "Oh motherfucker that hurt" I groaned as the pain in my face throbbed. Not much but enough to be annoying. I then looked up. I hadn't walked into a wall, but a door. "Not as dramatic as I thought the introduction would be, but I give points on merit, though walking into it was still painful" I said to no-one in particular. I found the door knob and turned it. As the door opened, I started hearing voices (and not the ones in my head either), Most I could recognise were male, only a few sounded female and one I could definitely recognise as a kid somewhere in their single or double figure. They all sounded like they were arguing.

"Breaking out would be fine IF WE KNEW WHERE WE WERE" Shouted a voice (Definitely female I thought and strangely familiar too)

"It would be too risky, we should just wait here and wit for any sort of rescue team to find us" said another. (Again female, I thought, and also familiar)

"Well, I don't hear sirens so we ain't getting rescued here" said another voice (This one definitely male, I thought and still so familiar)

But one thing I hadn't counted on was the door itself. It looked brand new but the thing that gave it away was the very loud creak it gave as I opened it fully.

3rd Person POV

As the door swung open slowly, all the arguing in the room stopped. The tenants of said room stopped as the creak was so loud. They all turned their heads to see who had come in. What they saw surprised them. As they had all thought they were in some sort of prison, they were expecting a big beefy prison guard. What they saw astounded them. There he was, a boy in his late teens, a green plaid shirt covering his slightly overweight body, baggy jeans on his lower half, bare feet touching the floor. His short brown hair, coming down just past the middle of his forehead and his blue eyes looking at the group of people, his face changing from an expression of confusion and intrigue to one of shock and surprise. "Ok, this just registered as a 9.8 on my weird-shit-ometer" he said, face still in shock. "What do you mean by that?" retorted a red haired woman in her 40's- 50's. "I mean, that either I am having a very bad prank played on me or if I call you who I think you are and you agree with me then I just entered a weird sort of twilight zone," replied the kid. "What do you think my name is?" She replied. "I'll reply in the form of a question: Is your name Jenny Sheppard?" He asked. "Well of course it is! Why wouldn't it be!" she snapped back at him. This turned out to be the wrong thing to say, if anything the teen started turning pale and started saying "No it's just not possible." After stepping back, he lost his balance and would have fallen on his back had two pairs of arms not grab him before he fell. Looking up he saw one familiar face and one he only saw once but never forgot. That and the scar he could feel on his arm proved it as well. "Tim Speedle and Hector Salazar" He said more to himself but they heard him. This time he did land, on his butt, because in shock both Speed and Hector had let go. Then Speed grabbed him by the front of his short and growled "How in hell do you know my name?" But all they got from the kid was a low chuckle as he replied, "Would you believe me if I told you? Better yet, would you not think I was crazy if I told you?" "Well at this point, since you know their names you most likely know our names as well, so it stands to reason that we either think you're nuts or a complete stalker, take your pick" said the small child. The black haired woman (as well as the rest of the group) looked at him with surprise. "Well moving on from that," The teen started "Maybe I should introduce myself, so as to avoid any future confusion. My name is Lewis Jones, I'm 19 going on 20, and where I come from you guys are all characters from a series of TV shows" he finished. Little did he know that his confession was being heard not just by the group of people in front of him…

Meanwhile in New York

Rachel Mills was not a very happy bunny. As a matter of fact if she were a bunny she would be a pregnant bunny with an Uzi at this moment in time. They stood her up! All of them. She had invited most of the lab over to watch a DVD she got in a strange package today (she was doing this for witness purposes only) and they had decided to stand her up. The nerve of them all! She went to her bedroom and changed. Her red dress, changing for a tight green top and blue jeans which showed off her curves in the right places. The needles taken out of her hair, letting it fall in a blonde flow of water. Her make up washed off, showing hair fair skin. Her blues eyes checking everything had been done before going into the kitchen and retrieving the package she got this morning. Although she had already opened it, she hadn't opened the letter or the book that had fallen out with it. She noticed the letter was written on strangely enough, parchment. 'Kind of Harry Potter-like here, wonder if it's going to ask me to study magic or something' she thought. Although after she read it, she felt that she was having her leg pulled.

It said.

Dear Miss Mills

My name is Akemi and I am a goddess. I know you, as a scientist, should not believe my letter and should scrunch it up and put it in the bin, but I implore you to read on. Currently I am at war with my brother Weskeraid. He wishes to break the border of reality and cause chaos in all worlds. Normally, we would never ask for help but the sunspots have helped him weaken the barriers. Even within the world of creation (you'll see what I mean with the DVD). The book will allow you to find who and what my heroes are talking about. When you watch this DVD, you will be recognised as my chosen one (one of many I will add) and that you must prepare for the upcoming battles in your world. You will not be unarmed though. As my champion you will be gifted with more speed, strength, intelligence and mostly of all, Magic. This you must train to work with your own abilities. Please trust me when I say that you may be my only hope.

Yours sincerely

Akemi

P.S To accommodate the stat change you will be stiff , in an inordinate amount of pain and will have a really big headache when you wake up after you watch the DVD, so if you need to call in sick, You'd better do it now!

As she read, she felt herself slump onto the sofa. Her? Why her? She was a nerd, a nobody, why choose her? They only skills she had were her lab skills, and her limited knowledge of martial arts. How the bloody hell was she supposed to help!? Ugh, she hadn't even started watching the DVD and she already had the headache! Speaking of said item. She picked it up and held it in her hands looking at how the light reflected off it. Dare she watch it? She didn't know what to do so she did what any sane person would do. Flipped a coin. "Alright heads I watch, tails I ignore it" she said and flipped. And it landed… heads. "Ok then, I'll watch, but not before I get some popcorn." And she headed into her kitchen area to make some. 20 minutes later she had 2 bags of popcorn made and was putting the DVD into its player. After she had watched the first part, she heard what Lewis had said and realised out loud "So that's what she meant by creation!" and she then pressed play again…

(DVD TAKES OVER)

Back in the unknown place

After Lewis had said what he had said, there was pandemonium. Everyone was shouting at him and he was getting a headache. 'I need a foghorn' he thought and the next thing he knew, there was a really loud noise which shut everyone up. "Can I continue? Thank you. Now onto business…Does anyone here know where we are or what we're meant to be doing because I have no clue? "He said, rubbing the back of his head. This again resulted in shouting and foghorn induced silence. This in turn led to the rest of the group throwing stuff they were thinking up at him. "Alright, Alright, I get it. We need to sort this out, but I vote for a change of scenery, darkness is not a place to socialise..." and as his stomach growled, Lewis added, "...And we could have some food as well." The others thought for a bit and nodded. So Lewis shut his eyes in concentration. The next thing everyone knew, there was a large flash of light and they were sat… in a sushi restaurant. But the only table was a large round table, with grills in front of each seat. In the middle of the table were… "Steaks?" Rueben asked. "Yep, I skipped dinner, and I'm hungry for meat." Lewis said. They all nodded their heads in agreement. Turns out when you're dead, you miss a lot of stuff, like eating meat. They all placed their pieces of steak on their grills, and as the steaks sizzled, Lewis noticed an envelope, taped to the underneath of his part of the table. As he pulled it out, the written contents made him gasp. (Not out loud)

Lewis

These people you know know not of what happened after they died. I ask you to tell them because you have seen it and can tell them. Plus, they can tell you their secrets, as I know you keep so many.

Do well

PS. Start with Miss Burn. She has the most shocking things to say ;)

"Ok…Well that gives me a place to start" muttered Lewis. As he turned to Aiden, he noticed the kid sitting next to her, recognising him as Rueben. He noticed that each person was sat next to someone from the series he watched. Tim and Hector from Miami, Aiden and Rueben from New York, Warrick from Vegas and Caitlin and Jenny from Washington. 'So if I start with Aiden, I can go backwards through series' then hit the NCIS lot, this should be interesting to say the least' Lewis thought, this time to himself.

"Well, since we are going to be here a while, I shall give you the honour of updating you on the stuff that's happened since you guys died, and you guys can add stuff in where you think appropriate. I'll start with Miss Burn." "Just call me Aiden, I hate formalities" she replied. "Ok Then Aiden, what would you like to be updated on, although I probably guess what it is you want." Lewis said, adding the last bit rather slyly. "Just give me the gossip on Danny, I don't care about anyone else" Replied Aiden. "Ok then but don't hurt me if you don't like it… Danny's married, and has a child." Lewis expected tears of joy or a squeal, he didn't expect to start laughing "Ha ha ha, oh god That is so funny, Danny married next you'll be saying Mac has a stalker, because it'll never happen" The expression on Lewis' face not only told her he was embarrassed but it also said "It's true isn't it?" she said as her face paled slightly. "Yes…To both of those statements" Lewis replied sheepishly.

* * *

Rachel at that point spat out her popcorn and shouted at the TV "Mac has a stalker!?" causing her neighbours to start banging on the walls. "Sorry" She called back, and stared at the screen again.

* * *

"His stalkers name is Ella Mcbride, and she want to make him love her." Said in a tone that said 'I'm just as disgusted as you are'. "Doesn't he know?" Asked Warrick. "Mac is like Grissom, Rick; He honestly has no clue sometimes about anything" Lewis Replied. "Again, don't care about Mac, Only care about Danny here." Said Aiden a little miffed. "Question" Asked Caitlin, "Why would it be impossible for this Danny to get married?" "Because Danny prefers guys and has a huge crush on both his boss and his best friend" Replied Aiden matter-of-factly. She had not expected to hear Lewis start laughing. "OMG, this is rich and strangely ironic." "Why is that?" Asked Hector (He hadn't said anything for a while and wanted to pay his dues). As Lewis flipped his steak bits over he continued, "In my world we have fan fiction based on the shows you guys come from, Aiden's world is connected to yours and Warrick's by the series name, CSI, Although the other two also involve the state name. CSI NY, Aiden's part has a lot of fan fiction devoted to Danny in the form of Slash Pairings, or Male on Male pairings and Danny and Mac are quite the many on there as well as Him and Don. Although, there are quite a few written between Him and Speedle over there." Lewis mentioned, and everyone turned to Speed who had wide eyes. "Oh don't worry Speed, it would probably never happen." said Lewis. He then turned his attention to Aiden. "Aiden, does Danny have a strong sense of commitment or the need to do the right thing?" Lewis Asked. "Both" Replied Aiden.

"Oh, well then I could see him getting married to someone if they said it was his baby" Lewis wondered out loud. "Wait, there's a baby involved!?" Shouted Aiden, right in Jenny's ear. "Yes There's a baby involved, he's already said that, twice, so stop shouting," she snapped at her. "Sorry," Aiden replied, rubbing the back of her head.

"Again, Moving on before we have a full on catfight, He got married to Lyndsay after finding out it was his baby." "Does Mac Know?" She asked. "Know! He was one of their witnesses at the wedding." Lewis Replied. Aiden sat there, Jaw dropped. "Wow, if I get the chance to go back to earth, I'm slapping him" she said. "Well after what you've told me, I think we all want a piece of him," Voiced Rueben (who had been listening but had also been watching his steak bits cook), looking at the rest of the group. "Ok, before we move on, I have something I want to do." Said Lewis, and in his hand appeared a Harisen, a very large Harisen (1). He then turned to look at Rueben, a look that said 'I know I shouldn't but I'm going to enjoy hurting you,' on his face. Rueben got the hint and started running. 10 minutes later they both came back, Lewis looking happier, said Harisen broken and hanging on by a thread, and Rueben with all sorts of bruises and bumps all over him. "You know you deserved it so take the pain like a man" Lewis said smugly. "What did he do?" Asked Speed, munching on a piece of steak. "He went to go get his bike blessed, and ended up as a crime victim, but it was Danny who was hurt the most, ending up with him sleeping with Rueben's Mother" at this, the steak Rueben had started eating came flying out of his mouth in an impressive spit take. "Wow, look at that steak go!" said Lewis, impressed until he noticed everyone else's scowls. "What? If he hadn't been stupid enough to do it he wouldn't be sitting here with us, maybe no-one else or someone else would, I don't know but his reason for dying was really stupid. That's how I feel and if you don't like it, you can take it up with the foot I'll plant in your crotch." Lewis said growling the last part. Everyone else flinched at the end; his growl gave them the creeps. Rueben was more disturbed than creeped out. "He slept with my mother? What the hell!?" He shouted. "Guilt," Lewis said plainly "He felt guilty that he was involved and couldn't save the brat, so he went in a downward spiral which ended up with him sleeping with said brat's mother, " Lewis explained when he saw the confused looks.

* * *

Meanwhile Rachel was in a contemplative state. ' Danny must be Detective Messer, one of the main CSI in the building, but learning that he is Possibly Bi is weird but hot, but she is his best friend, well ex best friend considering she's dead and all! But what about the baby? Am I to assume that it is his or not? And if the latter is true does that mean that Ms. Messer isn't telling the entire truth. And what about Mac's stalker? How do I expose her to Mac without tipping my hand or playing all my cards?" Her introspective mood was interrupted by a strange voice, "Now that Aiden has revealed her secrets and Rueben has been beaten, will it get any easier for the rest of the CSI, and will the ladies from NCIS trump Aiden? Find out in the next episode, Miami Knights! The agents of Justice tell and are told." Then she heard Lewis' voice say "This is our stage, let our performance shine bright!" She decided to look at the menu on the DVD and saw that there were quite a few more episodes, and it was only 7pm, she could watch a few more episodes, little did she know was that she was going to be joined by a familiar and not so familiar faces of Miami for the next episode…

In an unknown location…

She was there, watching them all and influencing what could happen, doing small things like the letters and big things like their powers and status changes. Her brother was gaining more power but she knew her heroes were doing their best. At that point, shimmering beside her was a strange creature. Small and pink, it's body was almost human in shape but the pointy cat-like ears, the large red nose, the small black wings and the large red pom-pom on its single antenna gave it away (AN for those who don't know, It's a Moogle, I just can't describe things that well) "Miss Mills has been identified as your hero, the others are still waiting to see the rest of them before they decide, But we are having trouble with what Mills-san will specialise in Kupo" "Thank you Mooga, But I think I know what to give her." She Replied, staring down into a pool of water. She saw them all, her heroes of the worlds and their defenders, but how her brother would react, she did not know. All she could do was hope.

Me: and there you have it, my first chapter!

Speed: Well, Technically, this is part 1 of 4 For Chapter 1

Me: You know what I mean!

Hector: Jeez PMS much!

Me: What was that!? (Holding large hammer and showing the Righteous Fury Aura)

Hector: Nothing! Nothing!

Me: (Hammer disappears) I thought so, Oh and by the way I may be bringing in more characters for the commentaries so you have been warned, things may get a bit more hectic around here

Kate: Oh god no! Not more people

Me: not for the actual storyline, for the commentaries at the beginning and end, you stupid woman. Now, remember the button to review is what helps create my new transformation wand, and flames are turned into bomb cores and fire materia for my clone army! Mwahhahahahah!

Akemi (Shadow form): (To everyone) Okay, why did I pick the mad one? Oh yeah, he was the only on available at the time.


	2. Chapter 1b

Speedle: Hey has anyone seen Lewis? We need him to intro the fic.

Jenny: I don't know but this sphere was on the table when I woke up.

Plays sphere

Lewis (On Audio): Hi guys. Sorry about not being here but I'm being held captive by Dumbledore, Voldemort, Orochimaru, Akatsuki and some very pissed ninjas and wizards for announcing about discontinuing Melody of Fate and rewriting it at a later date and putting Rings of Twilight on hold until my muse comes back from its worldwide cruise vacation. So I need someone to introduce the character who will introduce the fic! His name is written down on the envelope next to the sphere, and for the love of god do not mention skirts around him! Oh and if Ed or Link knocks, keep them away from the armoury, those weapons are for my clone army they are not Homunculus Hunting Gear, Or Ganon blasting Stuff! Thanks guys. Love Lewis.

Everyone: (Eye twitches Galore)

Hector: Why am I the only one not surprised by this turn of events?

Rueben: Because you are as bad as he is when you get in trouble?

Hector: I'm going to ignore that one. (Reads envelope) Okay Here goes... Now to introduce our Fic, from the manga Shugo Chara! We give you…. Nagihiko!

Nagihiko: Thank you! Now for the disclaimer. Lewis Does nor own any of the characters except for the OC's (People and God alike) Nor does he own any of the references to any anime, manga or video game. And any and all songs from any of these said references belong to whatever band or company they came from. He also doesn't own me or the series I come from.

Speedle: Thank You Nagihiko, any questions before we start?

Rueben: Why did Lewis say not to mention skirts around you? Is it because you're a cross-dresser or just because you like to wear them to get a good breeze to your parts?

Everyone backs away at the sight of the Demonic Fury Aura Nagihiko is producing. Rueben runs off scared and Nagihiko follows, shouting curse words and pulling a skirt from god knows where.

Kate: Ok let's start the fic before everyone sees what Nagihiko does to him.

Jenny: for once Agent Todd, I agree, start the fic!

Above All Else

Chapter 1B Miami Knights

"Well since Aiden has spilled her secrets, I think we should move on or in this case go back," said Lewis, this time pointing at Speed. "Mr Speedle, since you were the only one to die during your job out in Miami, I think you should be kept more up to date than Hector, Which by the way the gang has been jailed and the safe house that was blown up is being rebuilt by the girl you hired as your snitch." "That's all I wanted to know" he replied and laid back in his seat (which he had changed into a recliner seat).

Turning back to speed, He started, "Well, after you died, which by the way if we get any sort of weapon, you are not getting a gun otherwise it might jam on you because you never clean it …Again I might add. And moving on, the team wasn't given much time to grieve when H brought a new member to the team, a loveable, OCD Suffering, Patrol Cop by the name of Ryan Wolfe…" Lewis had not expected a spectacular spit take from Speedle (Who had been drinking a bottle of Pepsi at the time). "Did you just say Ryan Wolfe?" He said quickly. "Yes I did why do you ask?" "Oh god he didn't…" he said more to himself more than the others but Lewis caught it. " Why is that a problem Speed?" he asked in a more confused tone. What he heard next threw him and some other people for a loop. "Ryan and I were dating, and the day I was shot I was going to get him something to commemorate our relationship after work, I didn't expect to get shot." He ended with a sigh…..

In Miami However……

Brian Woods was bored, and that was never a good thing in his books, because usually he had something to occupy himself with, and it wasn't porn like anyone thought. Usually it would be a video game or a comic book. Hell even a new anime would help him relax at this point. Well there was that package he got this morning. He hadn't opened it as he had only noticed it as he rushed out the door. And since his mum was working double shifts at the hospital, he had gotten pizza money and he could invite his friends over to open it! This was going to be great! Even if it turned out to be a flop, they would at least have fun.

A few hours later ….

The front doorbell rang and Brian ran, nearly tripping over the hallway carpet to reach the door. There in the doorway stood his 3 new best friends. Ever since the whole ecstasy incident, he had been a lot more careful about whom he had as friends. Jimmy his first best friend was an in-line skater, although he was built more like a gymnast. His short blonde hair was often gelled to spike out at random places, and he always wore a red bandana neckerchief that contrasted with the near pale skin tone. His blue eyes were darkened by his prescription contact lenses. He was wearing his trademark goggles on top of a dark blue t-shirt. His black jeans torn at the legs (where they often caught at his shoes or skates) covering his checkerboard converse trainers, his backpack hanging off one shoulder. Janine, who was standing next to him, was a gymnast, both regular and rhythmic. Her build however told a different story. She was built quite well, eating well helped in her opinion. She was wearing a short cut top that showed her toned abdomen, jeans cut in random places and converse trainers in pink and blue. Her blonde hair done into a ponytail, and green eyes also kept behind contact lenses. Bennett, his third and final best friend, was a bit of an odd combination. He had a love for skateboarding but was also a techno geek. He loved laptops and mp3 players. But he also loved building things from scrap metal. He wore his aviator goggles almost all the time, often having them cover his hazel eyes and sometimes constricting his long black hair, although they really complemented his tanned skin. He was wearing a trench coat with a plain white tee and blue jeans, a pair of black Nike trainers on his feet, skateboard strapped to his back.

"Welcome guys, I hope it didn't take too long to get here." Brian asked. "Well we passed at least two crime scenes on the way here, which is a low record, usually its like 4 or 5," answered Janine as she went to the fridge and checked for soda. As she pulled a bottle of what she suspected to be soda, Bennett asked "So why did you ask us round today, you want me to kick your ass at super smash brawl or something?" "Nah nothing like that, I got a package and I think it might be that studio Ghibli set I sent off for and I thought to invite you so we could watch some of it." "Sweet, movie night! How much we got altogether?" asked Jimmy as he checked his wallet and found $30. "I got $25" Said Bennett in the living room as he trying to find the telephone. "Mum left me $40 and a pizza place leaflet, I've already read it and the deal are quite good." Brian said. "And I have $30 which all together we have…. $125! Wow that's a lot of pizza and side orders" she exclaimed, and with that she grabbed the leaflet from Brian. "I've also got some popcorn if you want any," Brian Hinted, And Jimmy turned to look at him. "Butter or Chocolate syrup?" He asked hesitantly. "Chocolate syrup of course!" Brian exclaimed, and then met the floor courtesy of a flying tackle glomp. As Brian got up, Jimmy still hanging onto his waist, He walked into the living room and within a few minutes they had all ordered what pizza, side dishes and ice cream they wanted. Luckily for them, the bottles of drink were free because of the large amount they had bought. After their food had arrived, Brian went and got the package he had received, setting it down on the coffee table. They looked at it for a few minutes. "It looks a lot bigger than I thought it would" said Brian inquisitively. Jimmy picked it up and shook it for a minute than set it down. "There is something small in there but there's something much bigger in there along with something else as well." He said, finger and thumb rubbing his chin in thought.

"Instead of guessing, how about we open it up and find out what's in it." Bennett blurted out, impatiently (due to the fact he was hungry and the sooner they opened it the sooner they could eat).the package was opened and out dropped a DVD, a book and a letter. "Well at least we were right; there was a DVD in there, But what's with the book?" Bennett voiced. "Maybe the letter will explain why" said Jimmy. The letter looked old and it was written on parchment. It wasn't addressed, but it had the name Brian Woods in loopy cursive writing. "Open it and put us all out of our misery," Said Bennett. Brian did and read it out loud for the rest to hear:

Dear Mr Woods and Company,

My name is Akemi and I am what people would call a goddess. Normally I would tell you to believe me and to not throw this letter away but I feel I can trust you four with what I am about to say.

For years, my brother, Weskeraid, and I have waged war against each other. In a desperate attempt to defeat me he broke down the barriers of reality, to absorb its energy, but he failed. However it was not over, he found a way to place his beings and minions into other worlds and infect those already with darkness in their hearts to become his minions. I am telling you this because soon the battles for the worlds will begin. I have sent other champions these items for you but you may not be enough. You may need to tell others you can trust so that they may aid you, for anything may arrive, from ninjas to dragons. You will not be without ability though. For watching the DVD of the world champions will acknowledge your agreement and bless you with power beyond your dreams. Increased speed, strength, intelligence and above all else Magic will be your weapons and strength. However, you must train these so that you may defeat whatever is thrown at you.

I wish you the best of luck

Akemi

Goddess of Light

P.S. if you need any help on who any of the characters are, the book will help you, and your powers will come into fruition tomorrow but it will be painful.

They all stared at Brian for a few minutes, trying to absorb all of this. "That is so fucked up on so many levels" summed up Bennett. His thoughts were returned with quite a few shocked nods. "Are you sure this is real? It sounds like a very bad fanfiction idea." Said Janine. " Why don't we watch the DVD, If what the letter says is true we could learn quite a few things about the characters and what they might do in the future and if not we can still have a good laugh." Replied Bennett with a tone that was saying 'I don't care what we do let's just eat already' (yes, food often did take up brain space). So they did, and were surprised, mostly by Lewis's confession and Aiden's as well. But they all laughed their heads off when Lewis beat Rueben with the Harisen. After the first episode, they paused it as they grabbed the book. They wanted to be on the ball. "Look up Lewis first; it may have some info on him." But no sooner had she said it, then a strange gust of wind flipped over the pages until a profile was listed. "Here we are. Lewis Jones fanfiction name DolphinN1nja1000, 20 years old, likes sweets, pizza and anything to do with anime, manga and video games. Hates raw tomatoes, his brother, His Father and bullies. Wants to make a TV series on the internet combining the aspects of Otakus and Power Rangers (A/N and I will do this, I really want to). This last part ended with a mass sweat drop. "Ok Moving on, Mac." The book flipped until a profile of the said person came up " Ok here we go, Mac Taylor, head of the New York Crime Labs. Lost his wife to 9/11.. ouch that must have hurt. And as we know, currently has a stalker he doesn't know of." Bennett replied again. "Ok since we know who those are, let's watch the next episode and see who we can get from it." Said Brian. Again, as they did they saw the beginning and basically like the group were stunned.

Back with the group

"Wait wait wait, you and Ryan were Dating!? If so why didn't you tell any... oh I get it" said Lewis. "Get what?" asked Kate. "Like in the navy, same sex couples are really frowned upon and to the haters, wrong. So if Speed here came out, he wouldn't know if his friends would either accept him, flip him off or worse hurt him." Lewis replied. Everyone nodded, knowing law enforcement wasn't really the best place for people who loved the same sex. "Well, moving on, Ryan was basically hated by most of the... Nope all of the team excluding H but he was the idiot who hired him, I'm guessing without leave for mourning of your death... Well, most of the team didn't like him, and before you ask not even Alexx, known for her Mother Hen complex liked him. That was until he told her he didn't want to replace you, and helped Calleigh with her father's drunk and disorderly? I think that was it." Lewis Replied Both to Kate and to Speed. Kate looked shocked, but Speed looked pissed, so pissed in fact that lewis was almost scared to go on, "I'm gonna regret this but there is more..." Lewis faltered looking thoughtful. Suddenly, Speed found himself strapped to his chair. "That's so you don't kill anyone. Ok, I know that there were some injuries, he's been shot in the eye and a few others, but the worst thing he had to do was help H fake his death to catch a perp who was selling fused alloy rounds, and when Eric asked H why he asked Ryan instead of them, he said they were irreplaceable." "WHAT! I'll kill H, I don't care if I'm dead I'll kill him, No-one is more irreplaceable than Ryan, NO-ONE!" He screamed. The rest growled or looked like they were ready to kill. "So again we're all in agreement that if we ever see this H again, we tear him limb from limb and then feed him his limbs via a straw." Said lewis, nibbling on a steak, making every person near him back away in fear. This had been the second time he'd scared them and it was creeping them.

Back in Miami

Jacob looked shocked whilst his friends shivered at the mental image lewis gave them. Then his face changed into a face of inhumane anger. The book, sensing what Jacob was thinking, flipped pages until a new Profile showed on the page. "Horatio Caine... Or H to his friends... Oh dear god." Janine stammered. "Oh he will pay. No-one should deserve their type of treatment, even when they are grieving, for both parties. I'm surprised that Ryan hadn't had a breakdown!" she finished. "How about we wait and watch a few more episodes until we decide anything, and then plot our revenge, with magic we can make their lives hell on earth!" exclaimed Bennett. The rest got the idea and grinned evilly, and Jacob was definitely thinking of some light revenge for his mother. Sure she liked him first but she was still mean to him. They settled back on the couch as the dvd started saying, "Speedle wants to kill H, but will Warrick want to kill someone as well? Find out in our next episode 'Las Vegas Knight of the sparkling City.' "

To Be continued

Lewis: And that's a wrap people!

Speedle: Thank god you're back!

Lewis: Why's that?

Hector: look over there.

Lewis looks and sees Rueben in a mini skirt, tube top with lots of make up on him, and his hair done in braids. Lewis falls over laughing.

Lewis: Oh that's hilarious! Did he mention the skirts?

Everyone nods

Lewis: I warned you not to, but no-one ever listens to me. Did anyone knock whilst I was gone?

Kate: Some giant suit of armour came knocking asking about something related to alchemy, who was he?

Lewis: Oh that's Al, he's cool and he's helping me with the weaponry for my clone army.

Jenny: What clone army?

Lewis: The one I'll use to destroy the one true enemy of fanfic authors: People Who Create Mary Sues! Oh and destroy my brother's lizardmen faction. They've been a pain in my side for years.

Jenny: I have a question: How the hell did you escape?

Lewis: I drew on the power of the hits of my fanfic's and overpowered them. It blew up the east wing of their base and I escaped, I didn't know I had that many hits, and strangely enough they are growing.

Aiden: Works for me.

Everyone Else: Me Too!

Lewis: Don't do that again it creeps me out; alright readers see y'all next time! Please review or other wise I'll never get that transformation wand I need.

Note: this was written before my first review, my next chapter will reward the first person who has reviewed this fic.


End file.
